This Is Aperture
This Is Aperture (рус. Это Aperture) — фанатская песня из Portal 2, музыка песни скопирована с музыки "Это Хэллоуин" из мультфильма "Кошмар перед Рождеством". Оригинальная версия опубликована каналом Harry101UK, русская версия дублирована каналом NyanDub (Radiant Records). Описание Все жители Aperture Laboratories поют о своей лаборатории и о том что ждёт испытуемых. Текст Английский = :Турели: :Cores and turrets of every stage :Wouldn't you like to escape this cage? :Дефектная турель: :Come to us and you'll be sure :You're not safe in Aperture :Турели: :This is Aperture! :This is Aperture! :Test subjects die once they're in sight :This is Aperture! :Everybody hit the floor :Take a seat 'til the neurotoxin makes you die! :Дефектная турель: :It's not safe! We are sure :You're not safe in Aperture :Уитли: :I am the one that's keeping you alive :Because, y'know, it's bloody hard to survive! :ГЛэДОС: :I am the one that wants to test :Maybe at the end I'll let you rest! :Турели: :This is Aperture! :This is Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Дефектная турель: :You're not safe, in this place :All of us warn you of the big white face! :ГЛэДОС: :You are safe, don't you struggle now :Don't you want your nice big cake? :Дефектная турель: :Down that corridor, running to the exit door :She is waiting there to grab and kill you! :Турели: :Run! :Дефектная турель: :This is Aperture! :White and grey... :Уитли: :...and slightly blue! :ГЛэДОС: :Want some cake? :Турели: :Well, none for you! :Уитли: :Portal here, portal there :Throw a turret in the air! :Watch for the bullets that'll graze your hair! :Турели: :Everybody RUN! :Everybody RUN! :You're not safe in Aperture :I'm the bot with adorable face :Ready to shoot you in your place! :Дефектная турель: :I am the reject that gave you a scare! :Диктор: :I am the voice that you hear in there! :Кейв Джонсон: :I am the head of this great place :And I just bought some rocks from space! :Турели: :This is Aperture! :This is Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Диктор: :Testing subject usually die :Science isn't fun without cyanide :That's the drill and you may die :As you're not safe in Aperture! :ГЛэДОС: :You are safe, don't you struggle now :Don't you want your nice big cake? :Уитли: :GlaDOS the giant may fill your room with neurotoxin! :Турели: :Shoot you with a rocket-turret - turn you into burning mush! :This is Aperture! :Everybody RUN! :Дефектная турель: :You better escape to a much safer place! :Турели: :Our dear Chell is master of the portal-gun! :Everybody help her in her flight! :Уитли: :NOW! :Турели: :This is Aperture! :This is Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :Aperture! :You're not safe in this place :All of us warned you of the big white face! :La! La! La! La la! La! La! La! La la! La! La! La! La la! La! La la la! La! La! |-| Русский = :Турели: :Модули с турелями все... :...место ли вам в этой западне? :Дефектная турель: :Приходи к нам и убедись... :...в Aperture нельзя спастись! :Турели: :Это Aperture! Это Aperture! :Здесь подопытных не щадим. :Это Aperture! Оставайтесь на местах :До тех пор, как вас убьёт нейроткоксин! :Дефектная турель: :Не спастись, знаем мы... :...в Aperture нельзя спастись! :Уитли: :Благодаря мне ты всё ещё жива... :...ведь, ты знаешь, здесь выжить просто нельзя! :ГЛэДОС: :Я испытанья провожу. :Может, после тестов отпущу! :Турели: :Это Aperture! Это Aperture! :Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! :Дефектная турель: :Здесь тебе не спастись... :...белой большой морды лучше берегись! :ГЛэДОС: :Ты цела. Перестань бежать... :...разве ты не хочешь торт? :Дефектная турель: :Через коридор, через дверь беги во двор.... :Там она схватит тебя и прикончит! :Турели: :Прочь! :Дефектная турель: :Это Aperture. :Турели: :Бело-серый... :Уитли: :...с голубым! :ГЛэДОС: :Хочешь торт? :Турели: :А он не твой! :Уитли: :Здесь портал, там портал... ...и в полёт турель послал! :Следи, чтоб патрон в макушку не попал. :Турели: :Все бегите ПРОЧЬ! Все бегите ПРОЧЬ! :В Aperture нельзя спастись. :У меня умилительный вид. :Всех расстреляю, кто стоит! :Дефектная турель: :Я - лишь дефект, что тебя напугал. :Диктор: :Я - голос, что наверху звучал! :Кейв Джонсон: :Я во главе затеи всей, :Купил из космоса камней. :Турели: :Это Aperture! Это Aperture! :Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! :Диктор: :Жизнь подопытных не длинна, :Без цианида наука скучна. :Может даже дрелью убить. :Ведь в Aperture нельзя спастись! :ГЛэДОС: :Ты цела. Перестань бежать. :Разве ты не хочешь торт? :Уитли: :ГЛэДОС наполнит твою комнату нейротоксином! :Турели: :Или расстреляет тебя прямо из турелей в лоб! :Это Aperture! Все бегите ПРОЧЬ! :Дефектная турель: :И лучше туда, где опасностей нет. :Турели: :Дорогая Челл - портальной пушки госпожа! :Помогите все ей убежать! :Уитли: :Ну же! :Дефектная турель: :Это Aperture! Это Aperture! :Турели: :Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! Aperture! :Здесь тебе не спастись. :Белой большой морды ты поберегись. :Турели: Ла-ла-ла... ♪ Видео Файл:♪ Portal - This Is Aperture|Оригинал Файл:NyanDub 17 Harry101UK - This is Aperture (RUS)|Перевод от NyanDub Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов